solitude
by inuyashagurl212
Summary: solitude" by evanescence songfic. inuyasha has chosen kikyo and kagome sits in the distance while watching the one she loves being held in the arms of another. my first fanfic...pls r


This is my first songfic, so try to be nice. I hope you like it. Please R&R

**Solitude**

**How many times have you told me you love her  
As many times as I've wanted to tell you the truth  
How long have I stood here beside you  
I live through you  
You looked through me**

**Ooh, Solitude,  
Still with me is only you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
I can't stay away from you**

Kagome felt her hands hit the hard cold ground, as did her knees. A sharp pain filled her body, but still she had an unbearable ache in her heart. Tears began to fall from her once bright eyes, falling like rain onto the soil, leaving small puddles and seeping in to the tiny crevasses. She looked up and saw her love standing there, Kikyo by his side. She shut her eyes tightly. It was too much.

'_How could he not see? See that I love him? Inuyasha…I need you. I love you. If only I could have told you, maybe…just maybe it would all be different. Did you even see me standing there? Do you see me crying here? I know you don't…'_

**How many times have I done this to myself  
How long will it take before I see  
When will this hole in my heart be mended  
Who now is left alone but me**

Ooh, Solitude,  
Forever me and forever you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
Only you, only true  


The memories flashed through her mind. Every moment she had believed that Inuyasha had finally forgotten his once beloved. How wrong she was.

Suddenly, she looked at him again. Just in time to see something that would haunt her, her heart braking all over again. He kissed Kikyo with so much passion. As much as it tormented her, she couldn't bare look away. Her eye's fixed upon him.

'_Why do I do this? It would be so easy to get up and walk away from this. But yet, I stay here, watching him. Oh, Inuyasha, why do you do this to me? Leave me here so alone? Could you not give me one more chance? I don't know how much longer I can take this. Please, fill my empty soul…I'm not even going to ask for your love any longer, just your presence. Don't leave me here.'_

**Everyone leaves me stranded  
Forgotten, abandoned, left behind  
I can't stay here another night**

'_Where is Sango? And Miroku? Hell, I'd even spill my soul out to Shippo. It's as if no one cares. That's just I, no one does care, no one but me. Fuck this! I'm not wasting my time crying here as I look at them. He wasn't meant for me, I wasn't meant inuyasha, my beloved,' _tears were once again streaming down her face.

Slowly, so slowly, she got up off the ground, and stared into the distance. She watched the silhouette of her tormentor, the one she loathed, and hated, but couldn't ever stop loving. She watched their figures dancing in the distance. They faded as the sun began to fall.

'_Good bye my love, for this is the end, I am leaving now, and I am not returning. I love you so much. My Inuyasha.' _

She walked to the well, and disappeared into it, without saying a word to anyone.

**Your secret admirer  
Who could it be  
Ooh, Can't you see  
All along it was me  
How can you be so blind  
As to see right through me**

As Kagome lay sobbing on her bed she couldn't help but ask herself what wasn't about her that he kept so oblivious to himself. What was it about her that he never saw?

'_If only you could have known, but you were so blind, but how? Are you really that stupid? I know I made it obvious to you. It was right there! Maybe I'm the stupid one. Look at me here, crying like this. But what else can I do? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU NEVER SAW IT!! HOW COULD YOU BE SO BLIND??? HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID??? Not to tell you, leaving all my feelings hidden in the darkness! INUYASHA, I NEED YOU NOW MORE THAN I EVER HAVE BEFORE! It's too late, I can't come back now.'_

**  
And Ooh, Solitude,  
Still with me is only you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
I can't stay away from you**

Ooh, Solitude,  
Forever me and forever you  
Ooh, Solitude,  
Only you, only true


End file.
